


Sing for you

by tooweird2live



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, markhyuck being exo-ls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweird2live/pseuds/tooweird2live
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck do a busking v-live together. It ends with some confessions.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> I watched markhyuck´s apology letter 2 v-live and ended up with 1.6k words on my phone´s notes. Yeah... it´s a little bit of a mess, but I couldn´t contian myself. Title from exo´s [sing for you](https://open.spotify.com/track/7htOPFqaCfI6j5ssnz2cla?si=NPNe-w-cR9edr_pP3vIH_w)  
> Completey self-indulgent, very cute. Written in under an hour, sorry for typos and lack of depth.  
> Enjoy, ig haha.

It is no secret that Donghyuck and Mark are attached by the hip. Ever since they met, they’ve been together - sometimes not by choice (ahem, schedules and practices), but everything counts. And after the long way they’ve come together, they can’t really see a life without the other.

It wasn’t always like this.

The beginning of their friendship was rocky, that’s for sure. A scrawny Mark who wasn’t that good at Korean yet was an easy victim to Donghyuck’s sharp tongue and endless teasing. And while the younger boy never meant to harm the elder, sometimes he went too far.

Their first big fight happened just like that. One moment they were playing and the next, Mark was telling Donghyuck he’d leave the company.

Lucky for them, a couple of days later they had their first big apologies to one another. It was the first time Make saw Donghyuck cry, too.

Then, after many days and nights of practice, crying and waiting, came debut. And they got one step closer to their dream, together.

They were still close, but with time comes change. Or maybe it’s people who change with time. Maybe it’s just the way life is; you grow up, pick responsibilities and leave a couple of things behind. You try to make do and achieve what you thought you wanted. You lose some friends, make new ones, and stay grateful for those who’ve remained with you through your journey. You let people down, and find that life is not that easy. You catch yourself and try to bounce up to normal again.

You live, you lose, you laugh, you love.

You continue.

Most people have different trip partners through their life. Donghyuck has always had Mark and Mark has always had Donghyuck. They are constant. When they fight, when they enjoy, when they don’t talk, when they don’t need words understand. Mark and Donghyuck have been an _always_ since the beginning of times.

But Donghyuck never realized this. Or never thought about it. Or just avoided it. Or didn’t care.

Until he’d lost Mark.

There can be familiarity even if you don’t like someone. There can be a routine you’re so used to, that you don’t even notice how important it’s become in your life. There can be a person whose smile makes a whole lot of difference to you.

And you might never realize, until it’s gone - until you feel the huge gaping hole in your chest and life.

Donghyuck only became aware of how important the older boy was to him when he’d stopped talking to him and their fight lasted longer than a couple of days. That’s when he’d seen how much he liked to tease Mark and see his exaggerated reactions. How much he liked to pinch his cheeks and see him scrunch his nose. How much he enjoyed seeing him laugh at his jokes and sing with him randomly.

(And maybe a smile can´t change the world, but Mark´s smile means the world to Donghyuck).

That’s how he got to the inevitable conclusion that he’d loved Mark since he could remember.

It made sense. If one of Donghyuck’s favorite qualities in people were determination and effort. And Mark was not only talented, but hardworking too. And he was a kind boy, and a supportive friend, and an easy laugher, and a smart dork, and a beautiful person in every way.

It’s needless to say that Donghyuck was the one to swallow his pride and apologize first.

Three years later, they’re still the best of friends. They’ve come to know each other better than any other person in the world. Donghyuck doesn’t need to be Haechan, and Mark doesn’t need to be the Mark Lee. They can be just Hyuck and Mark, imperfect and still fighting for their dream. Happy, for the most. Together, as they’ve always been.

“Do you remember when we wrote this?” Mark asks, a little smile on his lips.

“We were so dumb,” Donghyuck says with a small chuckle.

“We were cute,” Mark argues.

“You’re still cute, Hyung,” the younger teases, pinching the elder’s cheek for good measure. Mark only groans in response.

Donghyuck likes being like this with Mark.

They’re simply lying on his bed after a relaxed, busking v-live. He feels a little nostalgic, seeing how far they’ve come, how much they’ve achieved. He feels a lot in love, especially when after seeing Mark lifting his old guitar, pressing the notes with his pretty fingers, singing the (wrong) lyrics with his deep voice.

“Can’t believe you still remember,” the elder murmurs, more to himself than to the other boy.

Donghyuck doesn’t answer. Ha, if only he knew how dearly he holds all those memories, how closely he keeps Mark to his heart.

Then again, how could he not remember when he’d put so much thought into that silly song because of him?

If Donghyuck likes something besides hard work, determination and humor, it’s passion. He likes listening to people speak about what they’re passionate about, whatever that might be. He likes how they get excited and would talk about the topic forever if they could. He likes knowing that even if everything in their life went to hell, they´d still have that passion to hold on to, to be their safe haven, to be a familiar and comfortable constant.

Mark is definitely passionate about music. When he starts talking about a song he likes, there’s no stopping him. And his eyes light up so prettily, and his lips turn up in the most beautiful smile, and his hands fly around in big gestures.

Donghyuck’s heart goes crazy against his ribcage every time Mark really speaks about music. It is a beautiful sight. _He_ is a beautiful sight.

Donghyuck decided long ago he’d do anything to make the older boy happy. And that included sitting down with him and composing music together. It was fun, he’ll admit; he likes music too. But the most enjoyable part was always Mark. Mark and those special glances he gave the younger boy whenever he sang for him while he played on his battered guitar. He didn’t know it then – at the tender age of twelve, he was too young to understand - but that’s what love feels like. At least for him.

Mark would probably go fake-puking again if Donghyuck told him just how whipped he is.

Well. Good thing Donghyuck never says the words `I love you´.

Instead of that, he sings for the older boy. Every love song is a silent confession. Every heartbreak song is prayer to never let that happen to him. Every happy song is their moments together. But Mark never catches on. Oblivious, beautiful boy.

Donghyuck only gets out of his head again when he feels a light brush of a thumb over his cheek. He blinks owlishly, turning to the boy beside him.

“What is it?” He asks curiously. Mark’s sleepy eyes look back at him fondly.

“I like how your voice sounds with mine,” he says so softly, Donghyuck barley catches it.

“Hmm, I do have a great voice,” he replies with a grin.

“You do,” Mark agreed with a content sigh. Donghyuck feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m kinda in love with your voice.”

His heartbeat stutters for a second.

“That’s nice of you,” is the only platonic answer he can think of. Sleepy Mark is too cute for his brain to handle.

“I’m kinda in love with you, too.”

“I can’t understand Canadian humor,” the younger answers with a forced chuckle. Mark frowns a little.

“That’s because I’m not joking.”

“You’re too sleep-deprived to think straight.” Donghyuck says, patting Mark´s messy hair. It’s impossible for it to be real, he can´t believe it.

“I’m too gay for you to think straight,” Mark answers in the most natural way.

They stare at each other for few seconds, the air full of tension – before they both burst out laughing loudly.

“Good one, Hyung,” Donghyuck says between giggles, covering his mouth with his sweater paw.

“I mean it,” Mark says in a quieter voice, looking dejected.

Only then does Donghyuck stop to consider the possibility of Mark returning his feelings.

And if Donghyuck lets this pass, it might become awkward tomorrow. He could pretend this didn´t happen. But Donghyuck wants to tell him – he´s been wanting to, for so long. And confessing to his best friend might turn out weird, but he needs to do it now, before he regrets losing the chance.

“ _I may seem strong, I may be smiling_

_But there are many times when I’m alone_

_I may seem like I don’t have any worries_

_But I have a lot to say_

_The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you_

_I didn’t weigh out my thoughts and just talked_

_The answer is you_

_My answer is you_

_I showed you my everything_

_You are my everything,_

_because I was so sure_

_I should’ve been more careful,_

_I should’ve saved myself_

_So I wouldn’t get heart_

_I’ve never felt like this before, like my breath will stop_

_My head is filled with thoughts of you_

_Your face, the sound of your laughter_

_The answer is you (That is you)_

_My answer is you (Only you)_

_I showed you my everything_

_You are my everything,_

_because I was so sure_

_I couldn’t say that I’ve waited for you_

_So I’m writing then erasing_

_Being curious about your day_

_takes up all of my day_

_I’ll wait for you, you you you_

_Open your heart, you you_

_I can’t help my heart_

_You are my everything_

_It’ll be forever, my love_

_(Oh I’m nothing)_

_Don’t leave, just let me stay by your side_

_(Just let me stay by your side)_

_No matter how much I think about it (oh it’s you)_

_Because it’s you_

_It’s you_

_It’s you_ ”

Donghyuck sings for Mark. And for once, he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending!!! Hope you liked it  
> The song Hyuck sings for Mark at the end is exo´s [my answer](https://open.spotify.com/track/6h5BRbxxRnEbbwUsM2vzhO?si=lppyXZ2rTUe3c0jCkf18fA) bc markyuck are exo-ls and I am too and this was the perfect opportunity. 
> 
> [Twitter !](https://twitter.com/tooweird2live1)


End file.
